If you only Knew
by MadMadisonD
Summary: We all know that Kim has had feelings for Jack but dies Jack feel the same way? It seems so but Kim is strong enough to tell people that she has feelings for him but she just isn't strong enough to tell him. Jacks feelings are unknown. But as we all know and think, jack also has feelings for Kim. If maybe one day they find the courage to tell each other maybe they will be together
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys I decided to write a new Kim and Jack story because honestly I forgot what was going on in my other flicks so sorry. **

**I promise this will be a good one. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin it. **

**CHAPTER ONE : If only you knew. **

We all know that Kim has had feelings for Jack but dies Jack feel the same way? It seems so but Kim is strong enough to tell people that she has feelings for him but she just isn't strong enough to tell him.

Jacks feelings are unknown. But as we all know and think, jack also has feelings for Kim. If maybe one day they find the courage to tell each other maybe they will be together or will someone else come in the way?

It was a cold winters day in the town of Seaford. Kim Crawford was walking down the road towards her high school, Crawford High. The icy chill of the wind blew against her face causing her to shiver. She was wearing a light purple sweater , blue jeans, and purple converse. Her back pack was strapped on her back. She was also was wearing a purple woolen hat. Due to the weather her skin was very pale. Her blond hair rested on her shoulders. She dug in her pocket for her cell phone. Once she had located it she pulled it out. She had received a message but ignored it because she was close to school. she put her phone back into her pocket. _"Should I tell him today? One day he will have a girl friend and it will be too late" _she thought as she was walking. She was obviously talking about Jack Anderson. The love of her life who she had deep feelings for but could not distinguish weather he felt the same or he was just a really nice guy. Well obviously jack was a nice guy. Something you don't find often. All the girls at Seaford High had a crush on Jack. This made Kim jealous obviously. She thought about it for a while until she reached the doors of Seaford High.

She entered the hallway. At this point all the students were just hanging out waiting for school to start. The echoes and loud chatting from the students were distracting Kim from her thoughts. "Hey Crawford" said Connor while walking past Kim. Connor was a senior. Probably the hottest senior in the school. "Hey" Kim replied with. Connor didn't hear her because he walked towards his friends. Kim sighed. She felt as if no-one cared or wanted her. Sure shed been asked a lot but the only boy she wanted was Jack. Honestly all the other boys were just jerks and wanted to 'hook-up' if you know what I mean. Kim walked towards her locker. She started to out the combination it , _" 12-34-19", _she said in her mind. When the locker door opened, she put her back pack in and took out her Math books. All the Justin Bieber and One direction posters were taken off and replaced with a single picture of Jack and Kim in a photo booth. This was Kim's favorite picture because it reminds her of that one day when Kim and Jack kissed accidentally. Kim started to remember that memory as she stood in the hallway. _"We were in the booth and just joking around, when I felt Jacks lips on mine. I quickly pulled away because I didn't expect that to happen. He looked hurt and walked out of the photo booth. I grabbed the pics and flowed him. I told him that I didn't mean what I had said, he said he was sorry and we said and promised to never speak of it again" _

But the thing was that Kim did want to speak about it. I mean he wouldn't have just kissed her if he didn't feel anything for her. This really messed with her head. All she wanted to do was go up to jack and tell him how she felt hoped he would feel the same way about her. But she doubted it greatly because honestly if he thought about that kiss as much as she did, he might've said something because when it comes to love jack has confidence and Kim unfortunately does not.

"Kim are you okay", Jack said while walking up to her. He had just gotten to school and seen Kim standing in the hallway completely still. It freaked Jack out a little. It took a couple of moments before Kim came back to reality. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Jack standing infront of her. He was wearing blue skinny jeans with high tops and a black v neck. "Um yeah just zoned out I guess" she replied with. "Well come on we have to get to English", Jack said. "But we have math don't we?" Kim said while following him. "No Kimmy, that's tomorrow" he said while taking Kim's hand and leading her in the right direction. Kim and Jack both felt Sparks when they held hands.

Once they got to English, Kim sat down next to Jack. "You can share my text book … if you want to", Jack said. "Thanks", Kim said then moved closer to him.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Other than Jerry getting sent to the office for dancing during homeroom, or Milton for creating an explosion in the chemistry lab, the rest of the day was very boring.

At the end of the day Kim went back to her locker to get her back pack. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text form Rudy.

**Rudy: Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Myself are going to the premier of Zombies vs Werewolves part II SO you and jack have the dojo to yourselves after school. **

Kim sighed. She put her phone back into her pocket and shut her locker door closed. Then she turned around to see jack standing infront of her. "Did you get Rudy's text", jack said. "Yea h", she replied with. "So I guess its just you and me", he said. _"Perfect , just utterly utterly perfect", _she thought.

**Did you like the fist chap? , I promise I will update every week. Please review if you liked this. Love you guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I really hope you liked the first chapter. Now I'm not sure if you like the story in normal POV or do you want it rather in Kim's POV (My stories are usually in Kim's pov so yeah). So this chapter will be in Kim's POV but it review if you want it to stay in Kim's pov or if you want it to go back to the way it was in the first chapter. And also review if you are enjoying the story so far. **

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Kickin' it but I wish I did. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. **

**KIM'S POV **

Chapter 2: The unforgettable shock

I was really excited to be at the dojo alone with jack this afternoon. Maybe I would finally get the chance to tell him how I feel and hope to god that he feels the same way. I highly doubt that.

I walked into the dojo , put my bag down and walked into the bathroom when I saw a girl sitting in the corner. I swear she gave me a bigger fright then when I was playing Slender. "Umm can I help you?" I said while walking closer to her. She was about my height and she had dark blond hair with light blond highlights, she had green eyes and was very beautiful. "Um you must Kim , hi I'm Monica, from New York" she said while hugging me. I didn't hug back. "Woah okay um i'm Kim" I said. "Oh you must Kim, jacks told me so much about you", she said with a smile. 'Wait Jack? How do you know Jack?", I asked curiously. "Oh he didn't tell you. I'm here from NY to visit Jack, we dated in NY, we never really broke up so its safe to say we are dating", she said with a gigantic smile on her face. Before I could say anything Jack walked in the dojo. "Hey Kim you rea—Monica?! ", he said while going over to her and giving her a bear hug. "I cant believe you're here!", he said. "Me either", Monica said. "Um look I see you guys need to catch up so I'll just be going", I said. "No Kim, why don't you hang with us.", jack said. "Umm" I said. "No jack I got lots to tell you and kim will be bored. Its best she goes.", Monica said while giving me a weird look. "um yeah I gotta meet Grace anyway", I said while walking out. Who does she think she is! Coming into my dojo and messing with me! She obviously doesn't like me from the looks of things. I seriously hope she doesn't stay long.

I walked home while listening to music on my ipod. I felt my phone my vibrate in my pocket. I picked up my phone and it was a text from Grace.

**Grace : Hey gal XXX you coming? Movie marathon? **

I smiled. Grace always knew how to make me feel better. I texted back immediately.

**Kim : Coming ! * * U BeTA HaVE PIZZA ! *** AND HOT WINGS** ** **

Grace replied rather quick.

**Grace: it wouldn't be a movie marathon with out it **

I smiled at the text and started walking towards Graces house. It was quite far but I didn't mind. The walk usually took my 45 minutes. And it gave me time to think. I would probably sleepover at grace tonight because I doubt its safe to walk later tonight. Usually the walk gave me time to think and stuff. I wondered about Monica and Jack. I really did like jack and I had a bad feeling that Monica would come in the way. Maybe that's why jack didn't want to talk about our kiss , because he might still love Monica. My heart sunk at the thought of this because it would suck if they went out. But maybe I could make jack jealous if I started dating one of his friends…..

I saw Graces house coming up. I walked towards it. it was large and Wight. The walls rose high and in the middle a large glass window showing the spiral staircase and large chandelier came into focus. I saw Grace running down the stairs. When I came up to the houses driveway she ran out. "Omg Kim! You have to see this" she said with desperation. She pulled me into the house and we ran up the stairs. She pulled me into her room and jumped on her bed pulling out her laptop. "Grace what is going on", I said while standing in front of her with my arms crossed. "Jack has a girlfriend and its not you ! I mean how could he do this to you!? ", she said. "I know he has a Girlfriend. But it doesn't matter", I said. "KIM", Grace said while giving me the look. "Okay fine it sucks, I mean I really like him and this random chick comes form NY and is suddenly his girlfriend. It sucks", I said while sitting down on graces bed. "The only way to get him back is to make his so jealous", grace said with a sly smile. "I thought of that too but it seems so wrong", I said. "OH KIM, the only thing that is wrong , is that he lead you on , kissed you , never talked about it and then suddenly has a girlfriend", grace said. When she said it I suddenly felt really sad. I felt like ive somehow been played. Like i'm waiting for something that's never going to happen. "You know what Grace, I am going to get Jack jealous", I said. "And I know exactly how to", I said with a sly smile. "Well I'll leave that to you", Grace said. Grace got up and switched on her tv. She had a big flat screen tv infront of her Bed. "Harry Potter marathon?", Grace said while taking out her Harry potter movies. "Only the last 3", I said. "They are my favorite", I mentioned. "Alright then", Grace said while putting the movie in. I got on the bed and made my self comfortable while Grace went to go and get popcorn and candy. When she came, she came with a gigantic bowl of popcorn and loads of candy. She sat down next to me. And we started to watch the movie.

When the movie was done I got up. It was very late. Thank goodness it was Saturday tomorrow. I quickly texted my mom to tell her i'm staying at Graces house. "I'm kinda tired, i'm going to sleep, if you need pj's you can just borrow a pair of mine from my closet", grace said while getting into the bed. I nodded. I made my way over to her closet. It was quote big. I opened it and saw many colored pj's. I chose a dark blue one. It had cute shorts with little stars on them with a cute tank top. I slipped them on quickly and also got into the bed. I fell asleep rather quickly. Dreaming about how I was going to get Jack back.


End file.
